Family, friendships and first words
by Hybrid Wayward Dragon
Summary: So eleven month old Hope has been left alone with Freya and Marcel drops by. Will they succeed in the corruption of Baby Mikaelson? Or have they lost the battle before it began? (Because family fluff is the best kind of fluff.)
**Yep I wrote another one. In my defense, writing helps with the stress and I really just wanted some Mikaelson family fluff given that I started season 3 yesterday. I like Lucian though. He holds promise. Still unhappy with Hayley. I mean, bitch, first you took Hope from Klaus and expected him not to retaliate, then the second you get her back you ban him from seeing her and you're still not happy?! Honestly if baby Mikaelson's first words aren't 'daddy' Imma be _pissed_. So anyway, this takes place between the six months that were in between the events of the season 2 finale and the first episode of season 3. Sorry if Freya's ooc but I have no idea what I'm doing with her character. Oh well, read, review enjoy! **

If Freya was being one hundred percent honest, her family wasn't really that bad. At least, what remained of it and when they weren't trying to kill each other. At the very least, she admired Elijah's ability to work with Niklaus no matter what the hybrid did. Even though the elder brother was still, _displeased_ , should she put it, at the way the younger had handled the events that transpired about three months ago, he still stood by him, not forgiving just yet, but she marveled at his abilty to remain by him without ripping his head off. She suspected that it might have something to do with little Hope's mother, but no matter the reason, she was simply glad to finally be reunited with her family, even if it was a different one than what she had left.

She was distracted from her thoughts by Hope's cooing, as the child demanded attention in her own gentle way. Niklaus could learn a thing or two from his daughter, she thought. It would certainly make people more willing to do as he says if he just _asked_ instead of threatened. Not that the child wasn't formidable in her own right. When she was upset, the only one who could get anywhere near her was her father given the fact that she would either give anyone else a skull splitting headache or use her powers to throw them away from her. Once, when feeling particularly ill and irritated, Hope had thrown Marcel through two walls when he tried to approach her. Yes, her niece was a force to be reckoned with indeed.

At the moment, however, she was a delightfully cheerful baby holding her arms out to be picked up, something Freya did with pleasure.

"Hello, little Darling. Bored of your toys already? I blame your father and uncle, keeping you cooped up in here. No, wait, they both shower their little princess with presents every time an opportunity comes about and dote on you all the time. You really have them wrapped around your little finger don't you?"

Hope just giggled, sticking her fingers in her mouth, making Freya laugh. Eleven months old and she already had more power over this family than anyone else did, alive or dead.

"Well then, out with it!" She said in a mock stern voice, unable to prevent the smile that had formed on her lips. "What is it that can be done for the little princess?"

"Five bucks says that if she could talk she'd be saying 'daddy.'" A new voice spoke up and she looked up from Hope to see Marcel standing in the doorway. Freya subconciously straightened, her Mikaelson blood screaming at her not to show any kind of weakness, no matter who it may be in front of her.

To his credit, although Marcel's quick eyes caught on to even the slight movement, he refrained from commenting on it. "Speaking of, where is Klaus?"

"Out on some errand or the other." Even after three months of knowing the vampire, she still maintained a certain distance, formal, but not rude. Not quite. Besides, he interrupted her time with Hope which was _not_ something she appreciated. Niklaus hogged her like a child with a toy more often than not and it really left her wondering how on earth her aunt, and Hayley for that matter, had thought they could simply take Hope without the child's father ripping them to shreds with how fiercely protective he was and his conviction in the necessity of surrounding her with the remaining Mikaelsons at the very least as family.

"So does that give us time to start corrupting Baby Mikaelson until Klaus comes back?" Marcel joked. He and Klaus were on much better terms now that Klaus had willingly handed over control of the city, for once, with no strings attached. Freya supposed her brother did actually care for his adopted son far more than he let on.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" She asked, deciding to play along for once. It wouldn't hurt to let loose just this once.

The vampire grinned. "I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure Klaus' reaction when her first word is something other than ' _daddy_ ' would be priceless." His grin was mirrored on Freya's face.

The witch turned to her neice, voice rife with mischief. "Come on darling, say ' _Freya_ '" she spoke with emphasis on her name, said it slowly and loudly so that Hope would pick up on it. As Marcel attempted to do the same with his own name, she laughed. "Pretty sure that's a little advanced for her. How about ' _Marci_ '?"

"And here I thought we might even be friends." He looked so utterly betrayed and completely indignant that she threw her head back and laughed with abandon at his expression.

"What's wrong with Marci? It will definitely be easier to pronounce!" A smile still claimed her lips as she spoke, eyes twinkling with amusement. Then, as if struck by sudden inspiration, "maybe we could just stick with 'M' for you and 'Lijah for Elijah! Yes! Come on Hope Mikaelson! You have one job now! _One_ job!"

Marcel couldn't contain himself, he burst out laughing at Freya's enthusiasm for the task she was given. _'Kol, if you're out there somewhere looking in on this, I'm doing it in your name.'_ He thought. The youngest Michaelson brother would have most certainly been first in line to corrupt little Hope and it would be his pleasure to take on that duty in his stead.

"Do you think 'Lijah will join in on our task Marci?" The vampire in question looked up at her in indignation at the nickname, but just scowled playfully.

"I don't know. Hope, what do you think? Should we rope in Uncle 'Lijah too?" The child buried her hands in her face, giggling loudly. "Well, either she thinks it's a fantastic idea or she's embarassed to be related to us. Guess that settles it. Uncle 'Lijah is joining plan 'Corrupt Hope' and he may even do a better job of it!" The vampire's declaration was grand and he made a sweeping gesture with his arms to accompany it.

"I generally do a better job of things but I am usually aware of whatever it is that I am to do." Elijah's voice came from behind him and Marcel winced before turning around to greet the only remaining original vampire since Rebekah decided to remain a witch.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear!" Elijah sent an amused smile in his sister's direction as she spoke; it was rare for her to be in such a good mood. That still, however, did not answer his unspoken question so he looked expectantly at Marcel.

"Umm world domination through Hope?" The younger vampire tried with a smile. At Elijah's unappreciative look, he sighed. "Look I just thought it would be funny to have her first word be something other than daddy. I mean, Klaus' reaction, I'd _pay_ to see that."

"Yes it would be amusing. However, I have been trying for a week and Hope is, unfortunately, just as stubborn as her father. She refuses to speak."

"Well now, that's not entirely true, is it, my littlest wolf?" A slow drawl came from the doorway as Hope let out a small squeal and started squirming in Freya's arms.

"Dada!" She cried out, a genuine smile lighting up her father's face as she spoke. Freya groaned in disappointment as she heard her finally speak even as she relinquished the child to Klaus' doting hands. Whatever else could be said about the man, one thing was for sure and that was his love for his daughter.

"After the entire afternoon we spent on her too," She said mournfully. "Oh well," cheering up considerably. "There's still her second word! Marci I give you the honor of being my partner in crime, this will become your mission, should you choose to accept it." She looked so ridiculously hopeful and serious that he laughed and agreed.

Freya looked around at the men surrounding her, at the heart and soul of the household, baby Hope. Elijah who seemed almost comfortable, even in Niklaus' presence whom he had practically sworn never to forgive, Marcel who was an honorary Mikaelson contrary to popular belief, whether or not he realised it, and as such under their protection as part of the family and Klaus. Klaus who basked in the love of his daughter, who seemed almost a changed man from the one she had met not even six months ago. This was her family, she realised all of a sudden. For better or for worse and it would be one hell of a ride with them.


End file.
